Thrust reversers are commonly incorporated in aircraft turbine engines. The role of the thrust reverser is to improve the braking capability of the aircraft upon landing by redirecting fluid flow through the engine to provide a counter-thrust opposing the direction of travel. Conventional thrust reverser actuation systems place a large hydraulic flow demand on the aircraft hydraulic pump. To limit flow demand, regenerative-type directional control valves are often utilized. These directional control valves permit fluid flowing from the retract or “stow” chambers of the actuators to be recirculated to the actuator deploy chambers during deployment of the thrust reverser. The recirculation flow can be selectively implemented as an external aiding load is applied to the actuators during deployment. But, even this technique is insufficient to keep the flow demand below the limit of the hydraulic pump capacity in certain new aircraft designs.